Sword Art Online - The Black Swordsman and Blue Archer
by ShadowDragon98
Summary: I am a killer, a monster and nothing I do will change what I think, yet others don't see me as that, maybe they will help me follow the right road, I hope they do because I am tired of death and all I want is out and I will be taking my family with me home. So lets see if this guild with an Archer, a Rat, a Tamer, a Dragon, an Idiot, can do to save me cause right now I'm falling.
1. The Aftermath

**Hello good people of the Fan net I am not dead (!^-^). I have just been on break well simply because I lost all my stories. Yup all of them, cuz I was an idiot and that loss as put me down a lot. Like seriously a lot. There was shit in there that I was working on for years, and poof it's gone and I never bothered to back them up *sigh. Well I am trying to make some sort of come back with this story here and I do want to bring back my other stories from the dead plus I had another story on a different account that I wanted to put here. For now though I'll start small. I have been working on this for a week and I know for a fact that I have probably a SHIT ton of grammar errors in here so please bear with it. (Get it bear). Anyhow I am looking through my friends to see who wants to be my beta but they just dis on it cause it is just bad at times and because their just a bunch of arses either way my grammar will hopefully get better.**

**Now story wise this is actually a scrapped up version of my original two year SAO project I was working on that got lost. It was originally going to follow an Oc but after awhile, and after watching a little of SAO 2 I decided to switch the Character to Kirito cuz why the fuck not, but seriously I felt their could have been so much more to SAO than what the Anime showed us. **

**So first off No Kirito/Asuna. This shit is redundant and I like Shino/Kirito a lot more. There will be no Harem cuz I don't want to. **

**I haven't decided which Pov would be best so I will switch in points from 1st to 3rd, all fight scenes will be 3rd though cuz it's easier that way.**

**Oh and it will be about three years trapped and not two, reason why will be explained later**

**And as always my imaginary friend Drako will appear somewhere along in the story, Hey he's been out of the job for about what a year maybe two this is his chance. Either way i guess it's time to begin. **

**Sword Art Online - The Black Swordsman and Blue Archer**

**Chapter one - The Aftermath**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Bosses**_

_Places/Guild_

**Skills/items**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing and if I did Asuna would have been more badass, Argo would have more screen time, and there would be a lot more death and a bigger impact of Sachi's death... Seriously her death and the after math was just one god damn episode, and then he just falls in love with Asuna like what the hell.**

**Kirito Pov**

It was Christmas in SAO, it would be the first Christmas that everyone would celebrate. Things where still chaotic the first year, and no one noticed the snow and lights till it was over. Now a year later everyone was outside happy, smiling, and with friends. They had a right to be, a full year and they were about halfway through the game. Everyone could use a break, the holidays were here after all, and the next would be the marking of halfway point. It would be one of the hardest battles players would face. It seemed appropriate, Christmas being here at this point in the game. Players could cherish these moments of peace with their friends for possibly the last time before going off towards the boss battle.

So they had a right, something that I didn't. I had no right to be happy, all the guilt, pain that eats me away is sound. This is my punishment and I'll take it. They're all dead and it was my fault. I lied, and became arrogant. I let the numbers get to my head thinking that my level was enough. I don't even deserve to call them friends because it was my fault. What kind of friend lets their friends die. I had to watch every single one of them die, every detail of their death down to the number of pixels were engraved into my memory.

Every night each one of their deaths plays through my head. First Ducker, the first to go down, and he didn't even get to fight back as the mobs just picked him away like he was some rare metal waiting to be mined. Then came Tetsuo, his death was short and quick, Yet the fear that appeared on his face when the golem mob attacked him was etched into his mind. Sasamaru soon followed right after Tetsuo fighting to avenge his friend. He fought hard till the very end, and that's what made his death all the more worse. Even when his death was apparent he didn't stop. If only I could have done something more for him then maybe he might have survived, but then came Sachi. If I couldn't even save Sachi then there was nothing I could do for him. Sachi was the worst to watch and was one of the only one to make me wake up screaming out her name. I made a promise, and I couldn't keep it. I loved her and there was nothing I could do in the end to save her. I needed her, she filled in the void of loneliness in me. Her and the rest of the Black cats. By then I was already broken and Keita's death was just a numbing sensation in the back of my head. I would just see him falling. Never ending, he would just fall and disappear. It made me feel cold, and emotionless because that's what I felt watching him fall. It makes me sick knowing that this was my reaction to his death. I failed them.

Now, I don't sleep not because of the nightmare, but of the last few moments of Sachi's life. Those last few words that she said that I couldn't hear. I can still see her face, her lips moving yet not sound, her beautiful voice muted by the sound of her death. At night that moment is the worst as my own mind made up different words she could have been saying.

There is nothing I want more than to know what she was trying to say and now there might be a way for me to see her. About halfway through the year of non-stop fighting trying to kill myself I found out about a rumor of a revival item. Now today, Christmas Eve the only gift I want is to see and hear Sachi once again even if all she would say are curses.

**3rd Pov**

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was out and about celebrating. Snow was falling on all floors and the frontline spirits couldn't be any higher. Kirito sat alone on a bench his eyes where dark and shadowed by his hair. No one seemed to notice him or his dark aura around him as players continued to celebrate. He needed one last bit of information before he set out on his suicide quest. He didn't show it, but he was starting to get irritated on waiting for his informant. Just as his thoughts started to shift from his quest to his feminine rat friend he felt a weight on his shoulder and arm. "Kirito-".

"The information Argo" Kirito all but growled as he stared down the whiskered informant leaning against him. Argo winced at the tone of his voice. She was worried for him, he was the only person she could call a true friend and she cared deeply for him. Not romantically, but he was like a big brother to her ever since the beta and when he jumped in and saved her from to creeps on the second floor. He was the only one to ever want to get to know her, and when she asked for ridiculous prices for the info on her he paid. He paid to know more about her, and that was made him special to her. She never found out the full story, but knew that in the end his entire guild was killed. To see him fall so low, to see him near death several times hurt her. She didn't want to lose the only person that ever cared about her, the only person she ever cared about.

Recovering quickly she let out a heavy sigh. "There wasn't much valuable information I could get just a bunch of rumors, of this item and where it's located" she finally said removing herself from Kirito's side. Kirito looked forward once again "You disappoint me Argo, I thought you were the best information broker out there. Your just giving others a bad name like this". Argo recoiled at his statements. His words cut through her worse than anything she ever felt. Never once did he put her down on her skills or anything of her for the matter. She felt her eyes sting tears threatening to fall. She moved so that her cloaked hood covered her face. Steeling herself she spoke again "I can't give you solid information on a first time event, all I could find out is that a boss called the _**Nicholas The Renegade **_will appear under a Fir tree somewhere".

Kirito stayed silent before standing up. "You know where it is" Argo asked staring up at him. "I have an idea" he said before starting to walk away. "Wait you can't go soloing this by yourself. Kirito. KIRITO" Argo said yelling out his name as tears started to flow freely from her face. She was about to chase after him before he disappeared into the crowed. She sat there with tears as thoughts of her brother figure dying played through her head. She could easily find him but she wasn't equipped to fight a boss let alone force him to stop. She only had one choice available left. Wiping away her tears she quickly opened her menu and began typing a message.

**Kirito Pov**

Idiot, that's what I am. I let my own emotions get the better of me and now she probably hates me. Well that's fine this way if I die then I know that I died with her hating me. Probably not the best way to leave her but I need this. This is the closest thing I can get to closure and I just hope she understands. Either way the information was good enough. There was only one tree that stood out among all the floors and that was the tree in the _The Forest Of Wandering_ on the 35th floor. a field dungeon a bit different than the normal Labyrinths the frontline players clear for the boss fights, but just as dangerous.

_The Forest Of Wandering _was unique in its own sense since people could literally roam the forest for hours and not be able to escape. All the trees were tall and were divided into different sections. One step into the forest and you are transported into a random section with almost no way out. Teleportation crystals will only end up sending you to a different section of the forest instead of the town. There was only one way out and that is to run through each section of the forest with a minute for each section. There were a many players that died in the beginning when the floor was first unlocked. Players couldn't get out and it wasn't till later that a map was found in a shop that showed the entire forest and what section you were in.

This was the map that I was currently looking over. There was one tree that was found in the northern corner of the forest. Unlike the other trees that stood tall and straight, this one bent at the truck making it curve slightly. It had been awhile since he'd been through the forest, but the route was still in his head.

Taking one step out of the current section of the forest, I was glad to see that I just needed to get out of this section to make it to the tree. I was about to break into a sprint when a group of players appeared to the right of me. Tensing up quickly my arm moved towards my sword. No one was going to get in my way now. If I had to go red because of it then so be it.

That would not be the case however, as Klein and his guild mates where the group that just arrived. The spiky red headed samurai looked at me with a smile. I couldn't help but growl at being interrupted in my quest. There was no possible way they stumbled upon this area by accident, there is a specific route needed to take in order to even get this far. That meant he followed me all the way through without me noticing.

"What's up" he said casually his hand raised waving at me. I knew why he was here, and that made me angry. "You followed me here" I said making sure to put enough venom in my words. I needed him to leave, this was my battle and I have to do this alone. "Of course, your after the revival item aren't you" he said so plainly waving his hand around. "Yea so".

"Look man don't be chasing rumors that might be bogus. You can't be messing around in here you know that trying to-".

"Shut up". Klein just stared at me in shock for a moment, but it was quickly filled with anger. "I'm trying to get you to stop this stupid soloing shit you have going on, I had Argo begging me to come find you, she was in fucking tears Kirito, I had her trying to give me money to stop you from soloing this boss". My body froze at Klein's words. Did I really hurt her that much, does she really care for me that much to beg Klein to find me. His words made me feel like a complete douche, but I still needed this. No matter what except this was no longer a suicide quest. I will fight and kill this boss, get the item, apologize to Argo, and hopefully see Sachi again. I owe her that much at least to not die here.

"Look man party up with us, we'll take this boss on together and whoever gets the drop keeps it no hard feelings. That's fair isn't it." Klein said trying to reason with me. My body unfroze and my eyes glared deeply at Klein's. Did he not know why I was doing this. No he doesn't, Argo must have only told him of my soloing escapade and my plan to take down this boss.

"But then there'd be no point. I have to do this alone" I said my voice cold and dark. My hand reached for the sword on my back and Klein's guild started to tense up. Each one of them gripped their weapons tightly and started to get into fighting positions. Klein held his arms in front of his party shaking his head. "Think about what you're doing Kirito it's suicide, are you planning on leaving Argo all alone like that. You weren't there you didn't see the look in her eyes". Klein's words were fell def to my ears as I began to pull out my sword. "KIRITO" Klein yelled out before blue blurs started to appear behind him.

"What the-" Klein and his group jumped back forming a line in front of me. Players started to appear in rapid numbers all of them wearing similar armor and colors. "Looks like you were followed as well". Klein smiled and laughed "Looks that way, I didn't expect the Holy Dragon Alliance to follow a small party like ours. I feel honored".

"Klein these guys will do anything for a rare item" One of the members in Klein's party said shakily. Klein only grunted at his words. This was not good, the Holy Dragon Alliance had a large number of players, they lacked a bit in power but were still a force to be reckoned with on the frontlines. If I left then Klein and his friends would be mopped up, and possibly killed. There is already enough blood on my hands I have to deal with.

"Damn it, Kirito get out of here" Klein said pulling out his Katana. I was shocked for a second, here he was trying to get me to join up with him and here he is telling me to leave. "What Klein you can't be serious". "Argo is going to beat the crap out of me for this but go we'll hold them off for you here just… just don't you dare die". I stood their frozen for a few seconds at Klein's words. I wouldn't, at least not yet, not here. "Thank you". Without another word I turned and ran towards the next section disappearing from everyone else's vision.

**3rd Pov**

The first thing he felt was the icy wind. It was colder than before making him shiver slightly. Kirito quickly shook it off and stared at the tree in front of him. There was a faint glow to the tree which made Kirito smile. '_This was it this was the right spot'. _Stared at the tree intently waiting for something to happen. His frosty breath appearing in front of him as his eyes wondered the wide open field for the boss. It was a few seconds until he heard a faint jingle.

He looked everywhere before finally looking up to see two lines flowing over him way up in the sky. He squinted his eyes to get a better view and watched as a black dot seemed to jump down. Slowly the dot grew larger and started to take shape as it rocketed towards the ground. There was a large crash as snow was thrown everywhere blocking Kirito's vision for a few seconds.

When the snow finally settled he was able to get a good look at this boss. Standing in front of him was a ridiculous, huge, and ugly looking Santa Clause. He towered over him largely his entire body barely retching his thigh. His face was a pale blue and Kirito couldn't tell if his beard and hair where white or yellow, and his red eyes where facing in opposite directions. He didn't even know if the boss knew he was there the exaggerated look of his eyes. In his right hand hanging lazily was a giant axe.

It didn't matter what it looked like it was still a boss with four bars of health and it was the last thing standing in between him and the item. Hopefully this wouldn't be the last battle here, he still needed to apologize to Argo.

Unsheathing his sword Kirito to one last deep breath. He started to run forward breaking out into a full sprint towards the wannabe Santa Clause, letting his sword scrap against the snow leaving behind a trail. This was when Nicholas acted, he raised his axe over his head and brought it down quickly when Kirito was close enough.

It was a simple attack and he was able to dodge the axe easily. Spinning out of the attack Kirito plunged his blade into the bosses leg. Twisting the blade to try and inflict more damage he pulled out and tried to attack once more, but was surprised at its speed and strength as the leg he wounded kicked him back. His own health had gone down a quarter just from a simple kick. He shuddered imagining the kind of damage the axe was capable of. Recovering he once again rushed forward.

Nicholas brought his sword up and swiped it across. Kirito ducked under the swipe only to have lay flat on the ground as Nicholas swung his axe back around. He had little time to move as the giant Santa gripped the axe with both his hands and brought it down towards him. Kirito rolled away just barely missing the axe. Looking up he was able to bring up his sword as Nicholas's arm came swinging at him the bladed edge cutting into the bosses skin.

Pushing off of the arm he took a few swipes at the arm before jumping back away from the boss. His own health was already halfway through, his battle healing replenishing 10% of his health. Nicholas only had a quarter chipped away from his first health bar. He stared at the boss for a moment. _'Can I really do this. The longer I stare this thing down the less of a chance I feel I have'. _Nicolas gave a loud roar and rushed towards Kirito. _'No I have to do, No matter what I have to kill him, I have to see Argo again, I have to know what Sachi was trying to say'. _He steeled himself for what would be one of the longest battles of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way Argo is around Silica's age maybe a year older I'm guessing by the way she looks in the show<strong>

**So SAO started in November and it isn't till the beginning of December that they actually beat floor 1. For the rest of December the players are probably working hard and by the end of the year they are on floor 5. April is when Kirito meets the black cats and the frontline is on floor 26 and he stays with them for around months when they all die on June. Now in my story Kirito mourns for a month and then starts to play suicidal style all the way up till he learns of the Revival Item and begins to power level while Argo hunts down information on the item. December hits and Kirito is level 70 and the frontline is on floor 49. On Christmas Eve is when Kirito hunts down the item and fights Nicholas. so far its only been an offical year not counting the first to months of the game. now Kirito finds Silica 2 months into the new year, February. **

**So Silica is actually 11 in my story in the with the first year ending she is now 12. So Silica 12, Argo 12, Kirito 14, and when Sinon arrives she is the same age as Suguha and that is 13. That also makes Asuna 15. **

**Idk I just thought I let you know.**

**As for updates a week maybe two between chapters, I'll see what I can do about my other stories but for know I hope you enjoyed and please comment I would like to know what you people think**

**Oh and there is a poll since I will work on two stories max go and pick one story only one cuz this is already one.**

**From your neighborhood shadow **

** Chow (^-^)**


	2. Name's

**Sorry I'm late with post **

**Sword Art Online - The Black Swordsman and Blue Archer**

**Chapter two - Names**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

_"We used to live in a world were death was meaningless, yet here…here every death has a meaning, every death gives a player a purpose to continue pushing, to continue fighting. There will come a time when someone you love will die, and when that happens you will stop fighting and let this world eat you away and you will die alone. When that time comes I want you to remember my next few words. The dead are dead and the living must continue to fight not for themselves but for the dead. Remember this Kirito, fight for the dead" _

**Kirito Pov**

_'Remember, the dead are dead'_

My hands wouldn't stop shaking, and my eyes were burning. The cold winter air was burning my lungs, as my breaths became short and quick. My body was numb and whatever pain I was feeling from the fight was completely replaced with the grief I feel now. This was supposed to be my chance to make up for my mistake, this was my last chance I had to see her again. To finally hear what she had to say. I don't care if she was cursing and screaming at me now, because then, then I'd now she was alive. She would be breathing and using it to yell, she would be moving and her heart would be beating, but even now I won't be able to hear her.

_'The dead are dead'_

My fist's were clutched tightly as a voice played through my head. Yes the dead are dead. I can see that now, what he was telling. A part of me was telling me not to believe his words, to go and find another way. If this item exists then so could others, but that's just wishful thinking. I doubt there would be, there are no more revival items and for this to be here is a gift itself. I know better. The dead are dead and that is how it is meant to be. So why can't I accept it, why are my mind and body fighting the truth. I accept it now.

_'Dead are dead'_

All my hope was put into this one item, and look where it left me. Klein for all I know might be dead, or maybe one of his friends died in the fight. In a pointless fight that resulted in nothing, and he probably hates me for it. Argo. I left her alone to go off on this pointless quest. She was there after I lost them, lost her. She was there to help me, she stayed with me as I fought every day to kill myself. She was the one who told me about this item, she found the information, she gave me a location, she gave me hope, and what do I give her. I give her pain. I gave her nothing in return for her kindness and shut her out. I shut and pushed her away the same way I did with Suguha.

_'They're dead'_

Everyone that comes close to me only ends up hurt. Why must I be alone. Is this my punishment for my past crimes. Of course it is, it's like they said _"Your meant to die alone, kid."_ Am I really meant to die alone? Should I trust the words of a killer? It wouldn't be any different then trusting my own words. A Killers lie is just that, a lie, but a killers truth. That is something more. If what he said is true, that I am meant to die alone, then what did he see in me that made him say that.

_'Dead'_

There was a small ding that brought me out of my thoughts. It was then that I noticed I was on my knees with my inventory menu still hand hovered over the _'Materialize item' button. _I wanted to see the item I thought would bring me joy, so clicking the button I wasn't surprised to see a small crystal like ball appear in my hands. It looked so small and fragile, and yet this is supposed to bring someone back, someone dead, something that has a heart. Staring at it now I wouldn't believe that it could bring back anyone.

With a heavy sigh I opened up my messenger menu to see who it was. I was surprised that I could even smile after all this as I read the message. Argo had gotten a room for the two of us on this floor. I almost felt like laughing. Even now, after I left her tears, she is still here for me. A part of myself didn't want to see her, to see anyone. After all, no one is safe around me it would be best if I just disappear. No that wouldn't have been right. I owed her and Klein an apology for my actions.

I didn't bother sending back a message, if I had any luck she would be there in the inn. Closing the menu and standing up I was still left to deal with the aftermath of Klein's battle. I only hoped nothing bad happened to anyone, there was already enough blood on my hands. Never the less I'll prepare for the worse.

**3rd Pov**

The battle was long and fierce. Klein was just glad that there was no casualties on either party involved. He and his party laid around their weapons stabbed into the snow before them. Their frosty breaths appeared rapped and slightly labored as they leaned on one another for support. Klein was actually scared for his life a few times during the fight. He had a right to be they took on the Holy Dragon Alliance , eight players took on a frontline clearing guide. He wondered what his friends thought when he yelled at Kirito to run.

They all knew how strong he was, so for him to yell at Kirito to leave probably left them a bit shocked. He knew that the guide would do anything for drops, but he doubt they'd risk their reputation over one item else they may start a guide war. So all they had to do was put up a good enough fight and they would most likely back down. Thankfully he was right, because the moment several of their key players hit yellow they all took off. It was a good thing his own guide have been grinding their asses off to try and join the frontline else they may have been the ones forced to retreat.

When the battle was over Klein wanted to rush into the boss battle to help Kirito, but one look at his guide said otherwise. So that's where he is now waiting in the snow for Kirito to come out. He didn't have to wait long as Kirito appeared out in a haze of blue. His hair overshadowed his face and he body seemed to move slower than usual. Klein looked over at him, his gear was slashed and cut in several places but overall he looked okay, well he looked alive and even then that was stretching it.

Kirito hadn't noticed that his armor and clothing were even damaged as he walked towards Klein. He prepared himself for the worse but was glad to see that all party members were accounted for, and not a single one of them had a red curser overhead. Yet he still winced at the sight of how weary they were as they laid spiraled across the snow.

His hands clenched tightly into a fist and it was then that he remembered the item in his hand. He wondered what he would do with, but with another glance at Klein's group Kirito knew what he would do with the item. Kirito had covered a small distance as Klein bolted upright and ran straight towards him. "Kirito hey-".

Klein stopped when Kirito tossed him a small ball. He stared at the strange item in confusion. "That's the revival item". Klein looked up at him in surprise before tapping on the item opening up the information tab. Reading the data, he was even more shocked "What within ten seconds". Kirito nodded his head and turned his back towards him. "It makes sense, it would take around ten seconds before the Nerve gear registers your death and you die… Of course it would be ten seconds, an item that revives the dead is impossible, once you die, you die there's no going back" Kirito said sadly. _'Dead is dead'. _

"Kirito I-".

"Get your friends together I'll take you back to the town". Klein looked towards his friends. They were still drained from the fight, they couldn't run through each section within a minute each right now. Shaking his head he turned to look at Kirito who still had his back towards him. "Nah, we'll head back to town later, the guys still need a bit more rest before making the run".

"I'll wait"

"No, go I know Argo is probably waiting for you" Klein argued. Kirito stayed silent and when Klein thought Kirito wouldn't leave he nodded his head. Kirito started to walk away before Klein stopped him. He had cleared the remaining distance between the two quickly. Grabbing one of his arms Klein placed the small orb in his hand. "Kirito, I may not know what happened to you but please live, not only for my sake but for everyone else is. Keep the item I know you'd want me to have it, but you need it more". Klein took a step back as Kirito's hand tightened around the ball.

_'Dead is dead'_

_'Die alone'_

_'Fight for the dead'_

These three phrase started to play over and over in his head, and for a second he lost himself in the phrases. His breathing started to quicken, and his shoulders shook slightly. He was still standing in front of Klein who didn't seem to notice his small lapse. Not trusting his voice Kirito could only nod his head. Klein smiled, not realizing the impact of his words. Kirito started to walk away with the phrase repeating in his head with only one sticking out constantly.

_'Fight for the dead'_

In all honesty he didn't expect Argo would be there waiting for him. So it didn't surprise him when he showed up and she was nowhere in sight. It pained him slightly that she wasn't here waiting for him, but he figured she was still in pain herself.

Shaking his head weakly he ended up walking towards their shared rented room. He found himself seated on a desk with the window facing the Christmas tree in the center of town. A frown found its way on his face as he stared at the happy players walking the streets. They were laughing, goofing around, and in some cases sharing an intimate moment with one another.

Kirito felt the familiar sting in his eye's once again. He never once got a chance to kiss her, while the two were extremely close the appropriate time never came up. He felt the salty water begin to fall down his face as he started to think of the things he would never get to do with her.

They can no longer share their first kiss. He will never get to meet her in real life. He will never get to hold her hands, or feel her soft hair. The spot next to him will always be empty when he wakes up in the morning, and while there were so many things the worst of it all was he never got to learn her actual name.

The outside world was taboo to speak about even amongst the Cat's guide where they all knew one another. Her real name will be lost to him forever, and her family will suffer not knowing what happened to her, how she survive for over a year and suddenly died. He didn't know who she was leaving behind. Maybe she had a younger sister, or brother that will always question who killed her sister.

Kirito's mind was gone lost in whatever grief he was in. Thoughts of Sachi and her family racing through his mind, he almost didn't notice the pinging noise from his menu. Wiping away a few tears and opening the his menu his face was a mix of shock, joy, and fear. There in bold letters floating in front of him was a gift box with Sachi's name. His mouth went dry and his whole body began to shake. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His hand hovered over her name shaking heavily. He was terrified at what he would find within the gift box. With a shaky breath his finger tapped on the name.

A recording crystal appeared bouncing across the table. Kirito stared at his body frozen. HE stated at it for a few tense seconds then it began to glow and float in front of him.

_"Merry Christmas Kirito"_

His heart all but stopped. Was this some sort of sick joke someone was playing on him. A part of him wanted to grab the crystal and throw it out, yet a greater part of him wanted to listen again to her voice, the only sound that ever made him feel alive.

_"If you are listening to this… then that means I am probably dead". _

It hit him again. The wave of guilt washed over him and he chest felt tight. His heart was pounding wanting to burst out of his chest. Maybe if it did he would die and see Sachi again.

_"How can I explain this….to tell you the truth I never wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings, and I knew if I kept feeling like that I would end up dying someday, and that its no one's fault it's my own problem. Kirito ever since that night when you found me, you kept on telling me I wasn't going to die not matter what. I knew that if I died you'd blame yourself that's why I decided to record this for you."_

_"I know how strong you really are. I peaked one night when you weren't looking sorry, but after learning how strong you really were I was happy. I made me feel safe, it made me love you more knowing that someone as strong as you, someone who should have been fighting out on the frontlines was down here helping us. Us, a bunch of nobody's who had big dreams, but no skill. You didn't care, you stayed with us, you trained with us, fought with us. You did everything with us. So if we die, if I die please keep living to see the end of this world. Fight for everyone here just like you fought for us, fight to remember the dead, fight to remember me, and when you reach the end of this world find out the reason why a weak girl like me ended up here… and the reason I met you… and when you make it out of this world, like I know you will, can you please see my family for me. Tell them I had a good life here. Tell them that I found someone that cared and loved me. Tell my little sister that I fought to see her till the very end even when I didn't want to fight in the beginning. Please this is all I wish for Kirito.. I still have time left so since it's Christmas I think I'll sing you a song."_

Kirito was in tears, his fists were clenched tightly, and his body was shaking violently. All he could do was sit there and listen to Sachi sing. _'Fight to remember the dead'. _The same line started to repeat over again in his head like before except this time this was the only line that played through his head. Sachi had said those words to. She wanted him to fight for her, to remember her. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was scared, he was weak, he was broken. Was there even any chance of him being able to escape this death game. She believed in him, but he didn't believe in himself. Sachi finished singing and Kirito thought it was over yet she spoke once again.

_"I'm so glad I meet you Kirito, and could be with you even for a little while. I know you will always keep my name in your heart so why not keep my real name in it too. Hana. Thank you for everything Kirito. Goodbye."_

Hana. Knowing her name brought a small amount of happiness in him but it still did nothing to shake away his grief. He failed her, he broke his promise and she died because of it.

"Sachi, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry for everything I couldn't do". A pair of arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly.

She heard it all. Argo had walked in when he opened his menu, and stood there listening to the message. She didn't realize how close he and this girl, Sachi were till now. She was happy that he was still alive, but the pain he was going through now was too much for him and he needed help. It pained her to see him tortured and a mess, when all she ever saw was a man with an iron willed determination and skill to back it up. With the message over she could hear the mumbling of apologize coming from him as she walked closer.

She felt lost not knowing what to do to help him. She felt a few tears fall down her face as she wrapped small arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. He was always there for her even in the beginning of the game. People thought that after Kayaba's announcement that she immediately got to work trying to gather information and started to work on the guide book. They were wrong, like everyone else she was in denial, locking herself in the Town of Beginnings like everyone else. It was Kirito who was there to comfort her, to brake her out of her depression, he was the one who started gathering information and began working on the book. All the while he stood by her everyday making sure she was safe. He didn't stop after that. Even after she started venturing on her own he was always somewhere close by to save or help her out.

Now here she is hugging the man who saved her so many times lost not knowing how she could save him. She didn't think there was a way she could save him. The only thing she could do is be here for him like he was for her. they stayed like that for well over an hour before he stopped crying.

Kirito stared lifelessly at the recording crystal in front of him. He was well aware of Argo leaning behind him still hugging his neck. Her grip had loosened up and her head was nestled on his shoulder. His mind was still quiet, but that may have been due to the exhaustion he felt now. It didn't matter, he felt slightly at peace even if it was only for the moment. Turning his had around, Kirito looked at Argo.

"Hey it's already late I think it's time to go to bed". Argo looked up at him her eye's half lidded. She nodded her head and her arms fell to her side. Kirito stood up, un-equipping his coat leaving him in a simple long-sleeved black shirt. He walked over towards his bed, looking over towards the opposite part of the room he expecting to see Argo climbing into her own bed.

To his surprise she was directly behind him, her cloak and whiskers gone, already laying in his own bed. He would have gone towards the opposite bed, but a hand tugged at his sleeve. Looking down Argo was staring up at him with open brown eyes. "Can we share a bed again, like we did in the beginning just for one night". Kirito stared at her for a moment before a small smile crossed his face. He remembered the beginning days of the game. From then and now she is a completely different even from the beta.

"Sure, scoot over". Argo moved and soon Kirito was laying on the bed with the small broker nestled next to him. Her head was on his chest, listening to the steady breathing coming from Kirito as his chest moved up and down.

"I'm sorry" Kirito suddenly said. Looking up from her position she saw Kirito staring at the ceiling. "For what?" she asked.

"For the way I've been acting these past months… and for the things I said earlier. You're the best information broker in the whole game, and the info you got on this first time event was astonishing. You did more than what any other broker would do and that makes me proud to see how far you've come" Kirito said smiling down at her.

Argo smiled. This was what he did. He always found different things to praise someone. She knew why he was proud to, he was the one who started her on the path of becoming the best broker this world has seen. She moved her face back into his chest. "Kirito can you promise me something".

Argo didn't need to look up to see him frowning. She heard the message, and his mutterings, but she needed this. She needed to hear him say this. "Can you promise me that you will continue to fight, to live, to protect anyone and everyone you come across. Please don't stop being who you are because you failed once, Ha-… even she said so, she wanted you to live, she wanted you to finish this game". Argo had tears flowing down her eye's now.

Kirito was silent. He didn't know if he had the strength to make such a promise. He was afraid, he already failed once and ended up killing five people because of it. When he was about to say he couldn't commit to such a promise, but then he remembered Hana's own promise he wanted him to keep. It was then he felt a wave of determination. Dying in this game was no longer an option to him. He needed to make it to the end, he had to see her family and give them the message. He needed to make right with her family, he needed to protect the one he has here. His grief and sorrow was still there, but it was overshadowed by his this new determination.

Her face still buried into his chest. H e could feel the tears soaking his chest. His arms wrapped around her hugging her tightly. He moved his head down kissing the top of her head. "I promise I won't stop being who I am, little sis".

She looked up at him teary eyed with a small smile. "Thank you". She went back to laying down on his chest. She was about to fall asleep when Kirito spoke once more.

"Can I know what you're really name is" he asked. Argo smiled into his chest before saying her catch phrase "It'll cost ya'". Not a moment later a trade menu pops up in front of her. In front of her was a ridicules amount of money for just one name. Argo smiled giggling slightly before declining the trade menu. "No silly Ki-Bou, a name for a name".

Kirito smiled "Kirigaya Kazuto". Argo giggled again saying his name a few times testing it on her tongue liking the way it played across her mouth. She smiled once more before looking up at a waiting and smiling Kirigaya.

"Akira Atsuko".


End file.
